bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike Factory
250 BMC: City Level 5, 10, 350, and a 1x1 tile. |range = Medium |power = 5 (can be upgraded for more) |camo = Yes |speed = Slow (Fires a stack of 5 nails at 0.43 times per sec excluding bonuses gained from Monkey Lab and/or Upgrades) |cost = $595 (Easy) $700 (Medium) $755 (Hard) $900 (Impoppable) |final = Unlocked at Rank 45 |abilities = Spike Storm |battles = Flash: $750/ 15 Mobile: $600/ 10 |battlesf = Spiked Mines Spike Storm |battless = Flash: 250 Mobile: 40 |specialty = Spikes R Us |hotkey = None (BTD4), M (BTD5) |imagewidth = 145px |caption = The Spike Factory official artworks }} The Spike Factory is a tower that produces Road Spikes on the track that pop bloons and disappear at the end of each round that made its debut in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Its special ability, Spike Storm, is capable of popping large amounts of bloons, destroying even MOABs and BFBs easily. Like the Dartling Gun, the Spike Factory was not included in the original edition of BTD4. The tower was released on September 8th, 2011. It costs $595 on Easy, $700 on Medium, and $755 on Hard. On March 15, 2012, it was added to Bloons TD 5 as an update. The Spike Factory is capable of popping Camo Bloons without any upgrades. In BTD5, it initially costs $640 (Easy), $750 (Medium) or $810 (Hard). Bloons Tower Defense 4 Before being upgraded, the Spike Factory shoots out clumps of five tacks at a rate of one shot nearly every three seconds (per second if fast-forwarded). These clumps always land in corners and disappear at the end of each round. If the Spike Factory is not placed in range of a corner, then the Spike Factory will act as if it is not in range of the track at all, and shoot spikes randomly in all directions. This tower will shoot randomly in its range and will not aim for bloons. Faster Production Description: Makes the factory produce spikes much faster. This costs $595 on Easy, $700 on Medium and $755 on Hard, making it cost itself. Bigger Stacks Description: The factory creates double size spike stacks. This costs $510 on Easy, $600 on Medium and $650 on Hard. White Hot Spikes Description: White hot spikes can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. This costs $295 on Easy, $350 on Medium and $380 onHard. The tower turns purple. Spike Storm Description: Every 15 seconds the factory generates a storm of short-lived spikes, filling up the entire track. This costs $5950 on Easy, $7000 on Medium and $7560 on Hard. The tower turns red. Bloons Tower Defense 5 These are all the upgrades for the Spike Factory. Path 1 refers to the left upgrade path while Path 2 refers to the right upgrade path within the game. Before being upgraded, the Spike Factory shoots out clumps of five tacks at a rate of one shot in approximately 2.3 seconds (per second if fast-forwarded) or 69 frames. These clumps last until they are used up or the spikes time out (they will do this after a 70 seconds or when a round ends). This tower is always able to detect Camo Bloons. However, it will never lay down spikes in between rounds. In addition, all spikes created will disappear once the current round ends, and if a single Spike Factory creates too many piles, the ones on the bottom will start to disappear in the order they were created, meaning that there is a maximum number of spikes that a single tower may have created at any time (unlike in BTD4, where they lasted indefinitely and may have caused lag when too many are on screen). With the correct upgrades, the Spike Factory can be quite a versatile tower, as it can be upgraded to combat Lead Bloons, frozen Bloons, and deal extra damage to Ceramic Bloons/MOAB-class bloons, whilst not being overly dependent on a Monkey Village's benefits in order to combat these Bloon types. Path 1 Path 2 Tower XP Differences between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Spike Factory and its upgrades have a slower attack speed. Spiked Balls pop more bloons (16 → 20). Spiked Mines have smaller explosions and pops less bloons (20 → 16). Spike Factory produces one pile of spikes immediately upon placement, instead of delaying for a few seconds. Spiked Mines do not explode when they disappear after time. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Spike Factory's been noticeably buffed via game updates in the form of price reductions to its upgrades and itself. Despite this however, it continues to be one of the least used towers in the game along with the Glue Gunner and the Sniper Monkey, due to how heavily it struggles versus grouped bloons. The only loadouts that use the Spike Factory are Engineer Farm Spike Factory, Boomerang Farm Spike Factory, and Tack Farm Spike Factory. Due to prevention of lagging other players' devices, Ninja Kiwi has nerfed the Spike Factory to produce much less spikes than normal by decreasing its spike pile lifespan dramatically. ;Initial Release Spikes have a much shorter lifespan (70 seconds → 20). ;3.1 White Hot Spikes price decreased ($900 → $600). Spiked Ball Factory price decreased ($2400 → $2200). Spiked Mines price decreased ($14000 → $12000). ;3.4 Spike piles no longer spawn onto unused track in Defend Mode. ;3.7 Tower price decreased ($750 → $700). Faster Production price decreased ($800 → $700). Even Faster Production price decreased ($1250 → $1150). ;4.6 Tower price decreased ($700 → $600). Bigger Stacks price decreased ($700 → $550). White Hot Spikes price decreased ($600 → $500). Faster Production price decreased ($700 → $600). Even Faster Production price decreased ($1150 → $900). ;6.0 Spiked Mines cost decreased ($12,000 → $10,000) Bloons Tower Defense 6 Carpet Of Spikes Perma-Spike |abilities = Spike Storm Carpet of Spikes |hotkey = N/A |imagewidth = 50px |caption = (TBA) }}Akin to prior installments, the Spike Factory shoots out clumps of five tacks at a rate of one shot in approximately 2.3 seconds (per second if fast-forwarded). Compared to other towers that transitioned from Bloons Tower Defense 5 to Bloons Tower Defense 6, the Spike Factory is one of few that has both its original upgrade lines intact, with the first path consisting of stronger piles that lead to destructive mines and the second focusing on faster production that leads to MOAB-SHREDR Spikes as well as both having their respective Tier 5 Upgrades. The third new path is a more tactile one, providing increased area of coverage to a targeting priority to spikes that last longer before timing out and even pass over to the next round. Similar to BTD5, spikes by default last for 1 round or 70 seconds, whichever comes first. Spike Factory is classed as a Support Monkey. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 *''Smart Spikes upgrade was renamed from "Directed Spikes" in v14.0'' Version History (BTD6) ;Initial release (compared to BTD5) * Bigger Stacks costs less ($700 --> $650) * White Hot Spikes costs less ($900 --> $800) * Spiked Mines no longer has increased attack speed. * Faster Production costs less ($800 --> $700) * Even Faster Production costs less ($1250 --> $900) * MOAB SHREDR (old MOAB-SHREDR Spikes) no longer has increased attack speed. * Spike Storm costs less ($6500 --> $6000) * Spike Storm now has an initial cooldown before initial use. * Spike Factory will not dispense spikes if not in range of any track, rather than dispense spikes randomly around itself. ;2.0 * Permaspike price increased ($22k --> $25k) * Permaspike produces spikes 66% slower than normal. ;3.0 * Apopalpyse Mode will no longer remove Spike Factory spikes until the time limit is reached. * Spike Factory spikes will fade away as their lifespan ends rather than disappearing out of existence. * Spike Factories can no longer throw spikes further outside of the track than the actual bloon exit point is. ;6.0 * Super Mines attack speed increased by 20% ;7.0 * Spiked Balls price reduced ($2400 → $2200) * Spiked Mines price reduced ($14,000 → $12,000) * Super Mines can now pop all bloon types * Super Mines pierce increased (40 → 60) * MOAB SHREDR price reduced ($3000 → $2500) * Spike Storm price reduced ($6000 → $5000) * Carpet of Spikes price reduced ($50,000 → $42,000) * Spike Storm and Carpet of Spikes abilities now deals +1 damage to MOAB-class (as intended) * Carpet of Spikes +1 damage to all attacks is now applying correctly to the ability and periodic storm for a total of 2 damage to regular bloons and 5 damage to MOABs ;8.0 * Spiked Balls now deals more damage to Ceramics (3 --> 4; essentially +3 damage compared to against normal bloons) * Spiked Mines explosion damage increased (4 --> 5) * MOAB SHREDR damage to MOAB-class increased (4 --> 5) * Carpet of Spikes damage to MOAB-class increased (5 --> 6) * Permaspike with Bigger Stacks now has larger stacks (60 --> 70; effectively now up to 800 damage per spike pile for Permaspike with Bigger Stacks) ;10.0 * Super Mines base spike damage increased (1 --> 10) ;11.0 * Super Mines attack speed increased by 20% * Spike Storm ability now (correctly) has +1 MOAB-class damage from an earlier MOAB-SHREDR blimp damage buff ;12.0 * Spiked Mines explosion damage increased from 5 to 10 * Super Mines explosion damage increased from 350 to 1000 * Perma-Spike duration decreased from 350s-> 300s * Perma-Spike price increased from 25k to 30k * Perma Spike max rounds reduced from 4 -> 3 ;14.0 * "Directed Spikes" renamed to "Smart Spikes" * Smart Spikes attack rate increased by x4 for the first 2.5 seconds of each round Tower Tips *The Tower works by launching a road spike pile to a random section of track located within its attack radius every three seconds (assuming its not upgraded and fast forward is not on), regardless of any bloons in its attack radius. Since it produces the same amount of spikes in a given timeframe regardless of how much track it has to choose from, it's often best to position this tower so as to concentrate its spikes in a specific key section of track, such as the exit. *This tower can be very useful in game modes in which you only have 1 life, such as Impoppable, as it can prevent a game over due to any bloons leaking. Trivia * It is possible to beat the entire game with only this tower because it can pop Camo Bloons, and with White Hot Spikes, Lead Bloons. **This can be made even easier on the mobile version with the maxed specialty building. **In BTD5, the player only needs 2 of these to beat Monkey Lane on Easy (even without selling them or using Road Spikes), and having both of them be 4/1 or 4/2 or with Tack Awesomizer is optional. * This tower has the same colors as the Dartling Gun in BTD4. Both start out green/yellow at levels 1-3, blue/purple at level 4 and red at level 5. * In Bloons TD Battles, after the release of Bloontonium Mine, the Spike Factory was nerfed to fire half as fast compared to BTD5 and BMC with the spikes popping twice as many bloons as before. *In BTD4, sometimes the Spike Storm will only cover 1/4-1/2 of the track, while in BTD5, it covers the whole track, but the spikes disappear faster than in BTD4. **However, there was originally a bug where the Spike Storm ability only placed spikes in the Spike Factory's range. *The spikes created by the Spike Factory will not be placed on the track if the Spike Factory placed far enough from the track. However, in BTD5 the spikes still have an effect if bloons hit it when being blown back by upgrades such as Distraction. **If the Spike Factory is placed even further from the track, the piles it produces will not be seen. *In BTD5, there is a glitch where when you buy Even Faster Production, it doesn't load the upgraded look unless it is under the range of a monkey village. *There is no hotkey for the Spike Factory in BTD4. *If the Spiked Mines time out, there will be a bloon-popping explosion. This is especially evident in long rounds. *In BTD4, each pile (without upgrades) appears to have 6 spikes, but it will pop only 5 bloons. *In BTD5 (not Mobile), the piles with the Bigger Stacks upgrade won't pop the same amount as regular Road Spikes (10 and 11 Bloons respectively). *On certain maps where the exit is parallel to the start, spikes that are placed at the exit will only pop MOAB class bloons because of their size. This is a great way to pop the MOAB layer, especially in Bloons Monkey City where many maps are like this. *A 2-2 Spike Factory in earlier versions of BTD5 Flash used to look the same as an 1/1 one if upgraded to 1/1, then both tier 2 upgrades were bought. This could be solved by placing a village near the Spike Factory. *In BTD4 iOS, there is a glitch that the Spike Factory can produce bigger stacks even without any upgrades. *The Spike Factory is the only tower other than the Boomerang Thrower that has different price in BMC than in BTD5. *In BTD4, Spike Factories may not place spikes in the track if placed too close to the Bloons' path. *In Bloons TD Battles, Spiked Mines were a great way to freeze the opponent's computer, when spammed, due to the extreme amount of explosions. *Upgrading a Spike Factory in both paths gives it a unique appearance, somewhat blending the colors of both upgrades. **Upgrading a Spike Factory from 4/0 to 4/2 will turn it orange instead of the usual red, and upgrading a Spike Factory from 0/4 to 2/4 will turn it green instead of the usual blue. *In Bloons Monkey City, the claim of the strength that it "never misses" is not entirely true, because if a Pink Bloon zooms fast enough past the Spike Factory, it cannot spew out the piles fast enough to catch it, unless it is placed far enough from the entrance. *In Bloons Monkey City, the range of the Spike Factory is the range it had when placed. This means that when you place a Spike Factory and then a Monkey Village upgraded 1/0, it will only produce spikes inside the original range. If you place the Monkey Village first, the range will be increased. *In BMC, 3 4/2 Spike Factories can beat any tiles with only one ending. *After a round in BMC, its spikes will disappear, with the exception of an MvM attack, where they will only disappear if they stay too long on the track or are used up. *Some players tend to call this tower the "Spactory", which is an abbreviated and shortened version of "Spike Factory". *In BTD6, the Spike Factory spikes in Apopalypse automatically disappeared once a round ends, which rendered the Spike Factory much less powerful due to disappearing at the wrong time. This has been fixed, changing the spikes to last between rounds, like in BTD5. *In BTD4 Expansion, the Spike Factory's logo in the shop is a Dart Monkey along with the Dartling Gun. *The Spike Factory can have problems with extremely fast bloons such as freeplay DDT's in BTD6 (about Round 200+). If Bloons go fast enough it is possible for them to pass over the spikes but no register hitting them causing the bloons to take no damage. Category:Towers Category:Additions Category:Spike Factory Category:Camo Detectors Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6